


Oh, Apollo loved

by lucille m (Rcmanov)



Series: Myths [3]
Category: Greek Tragedy, Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Multi, Old Gods, Poetry, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, gods and monsters and all the tragedy in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcmanov/pseuds/lucille%20m
Summary: In the end, gods love and mortals pay the price





	Oh, Apollo loved

Oh, apollo loved daphne

And for that, a nymph tried to escape

A father heard a daughter’s prayer

A beautiful girl turned into a tree

 

Oh, apollo loved cassandra

And for that, a girl was cursed

Her city burnt to the ground

Her family died, and a dynasty with it

 

Oh, apollo loved hyacinth

And for that, a god grew jealous of another

A pretty boy died at the hands of the west wind

A prince gave his name to a tear-stained flower

 

Oh, apollo loved coronis

And for that, the crows' wings turned black,

The god of truth could not bear lies and treachery

A child was doomed to grow up motherless

 

Oh, apollo loved castalia

And for that, a nymph dove into a spring

The water of Delphi became sacred, inspiring prophecies

Until the water which could speak died with its oracle

 

Mortals paid for apollo’s affection

But what of the sun god?

Has anyone ever wondered if he felt lonely

Forgotten by mankind, forsaken by his lovers

Doomed to live forever, filled with regrets?

 

_No shelter has Apollo, nor sacred laurel leaves. The fountains are now silent; the voice is stilled. It is finished._

**Author's Note:**

> [buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/rcmanov)  
>  I felt like uploading poetry again for some reason, I've posted that one on my tumblr already, @moreofachaserr.  
> You can also find me on twitter, @kygotseven if you don't mind me crying over kpop.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, remember, kudos and and comments keep writers alive!


End file.
